Dragonblade Traitor
by Shadowdasher
Summary: Talon is sent on an undercover mission to Ionia, during the Lunar Revel


**Characters and settings belong to Riot**

* * *

The two guards standing outside the warehouse on Noxus' docks were complaining to each other, as most guards do.

"Fuck this cold," says the one on the right, biting the syllables through blue lips.

His companing nodded in agreement.

"I hear you buddy. The guysu up top are damn stupid to be posting watch this late in the winter."

"Fuck! Shush up! If someone hears you say that, we're both dead!"

"Ah, sorry, sorry."

"Idiot."

The first guard looks around warily, peering into the night as far as his torch would let him.

_Fool. You won't be able to see me in the night._

The second guard lowers his voice to a murmur, motioning the his companion to move closer.

"So? Theres noone nearby. You got any info on High Command I can pass on?"

"He he. You bet. _But, _hand over the cash first"

"You'll get you're money after the information is in my hand, _swine._"

The first guard snorts.

"Dropping the persona when I confirmed that theres noone nearby? Go to hell!"

_Wish granted._

"Fuck! Whatever," growls the spy.

"Just hand me the fucking inf- _gack_"

The spy looks down in horror at the four feet of shining steel that seemed to sprout from his neck. His eyes show rage, fear, and frustration in quick succession. Then, his eyes showed nothing.

A gloved hand reached out and grabbed the body, pulling it out of the torchlight and into the surrouding darkness, leaving only a pool of blood on the ground and a scared shitless guard in front of the warehouse.

* * *

General Marcus Du Couteau was a Grand General on the High Command of Noxus, and battle hardened leader, commanded thousands of troops, conducted thousands of assassinations, most of which personally, and seen action on the warfront for over 30 years.

Marcus was also very fucking pissed.

"Katarina! Why is it that _every _other day I'm returning home to see one of exalted noble guests with one of _your _daggers sticking out of them!"

Katarina, then a rebellious fourteen year old who had inherited her fathers red hair, and also his quick temper.

"_Father_," She started with a sarcastic sneer, "That would be because all these fat fops are very poorly trying to seduce me, obviously in an attempt to stick themselves in me, so I stuck _them_ instead."

"Get _out_!"

"_Fine_!" shouted Katarina, storming out of the study, slamming the heavy oaken doors behind her.

Marcus rubbed his temples, muttering under his breath.

"Damn that girl and her rebellious tendencies."

"I was under the immpression all children are like that, master" says a voice.

Marcus chuckles quiety.

"Yes, I suppose they are, Talon. So? How did it go?"

Talon steps out from the shadow of grandfather clock in the corner of the study, while replying

"Fine. It was as you expected. The money missing from the troop payments were stolen by the spy, who bribed others for information on High Commands' purchases."

"And you sent the body to the Necoromancy Department?"

"Yes, according to your orders. They head Scientist told me that they would have him reanimated and sqeezing the info out of him within the week."

"Perfect" says Marcus. "Ah wait, before you go Talon, I have your next job."

"Of course. Who will be dying tonight?" replies Talon, with a small, cold smile.

"Noone."

The small smile withered and died.

"What?"

Marcus laughs out loud, before saying, "Don't be in such a rush boy! It has to do with the reason the spy wanted that info on High Command so badly."

"The purchases?" askes Talon, with one eyebrow raised.

"Exactly. We've bought a few thousand blades, hextech muskets, and armor."

"For what? Noxus has plenty of armaments"

"True, but we're going to need it for the few thousand men we're drafting in the next six months."

Talon stared at Marcus, who had a smug smirk on his face.

"Who are we going to war with this time then, master?"

"Ionia"

"The Insitiute?"

"They are still young, and havent established ironclad rules yet. They stated that war between _Noxus and Demacia_ stop, but havent included any other city-state in that aspect."

"So we're taking advantage of the loophole? But wouldn't thier _summoners_ simply intervene?"

"Most likely, so we're planning to strike quickly with the element of surprise caused by the lull in battle, with the goal to occupy southern Ionia before the Institute of War can stop us."

Talon nods. "That's a sound plan. So? Whats my job have to to with this all?"

Marcus grins a cheeky grin.

"You're going in undercover."


End file.
